familia_exitibus_a_critical_role_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Thy Pacus II
Thy Pacus II was a male goliath. When he died, he was a level 3 Fighter (Champion). Thy Pacus II was a founding member of Familia Exitibus. His player no longer plays with the party. Description Pacus was a brawny, light grey-skinned goliath male with glowing white eyes, a prominent scar across his lip, and a bald head. He stood at about 7 feet tall, and weighed near 300 pounds. Like most goliaths, his body was entirely hairless and covered in massive, black tribal tattoos. Biography Thy Pacus II was born in a small, goliath tribe that resided in the Cliffkeep Mountains. His father grew sick of the tribal life, and took Thy Pacus II and his mother to the city of Westruun. Pacus grew up in one of the few inclusive neighborhood in Westruun. He grew alongside many of the kids in his neighborhood, including Jeremiah and Otto Sook, Jaecar Woodman, Raziel and Akachi Jokande, and many others. In his teenage years, he saw a group of his childhood friends leave to go and adventure. Inspired by this, Pacus trained for two years to join The Shields. Despite him being only sixteen, he was allowed in. He watched his friends who left as adventurers return as a broken, beaten mess. At least the ones that lived through adventuring. It is implied that Pacus worshipped both Kord and The Raven Queen. ￼ Pacus spent nearly his entire life as a city guard. He watched countless children grow older, and made many friends. It is implied that Pacus worshipped both Kord and The Raven Queen. Pacus spent many nights at The Boozy Beholder with Jaecar Woodman. Pacus personally knew ￼Zelvyia, Morthos' mother. While Pacus was in charge of The Shields, he often let Morthos commit petty crimes because it entertained him and because Morthos only scammed criminals. Pacus briefly met Pencil before they met on the stretch of road outside of the city of Westruun. Pacus witnessed Azrael grow up. Pacus was the main investigator on the murder case of Katya's parents. Even after he was told to give up the case, he never did. A lucky conversation with Kerrek led to him finding the men paid to kill her parents. Pacus was promoted to Captain of the Shields at the age of 26. He retired at the age of 33. Pacus retired because he accidentally let the Herd of Storms into Westruun during the attacks from Umbrasyl, thinking they would help them, not force Westruun under rule. He originally left Westruun due to loneliness and guilt. Arc 1 Arc 2 Death Funeral Legacy Equipment * Chainmail (Buried with Him) * Longsword (Buried with Him) * Shield (Given to Azrael) * 2 Handaxes (Buried with Him) * Dungeoneer's Pack (Given to Katya) * Captain of the Guard Insignia (Buried with Him) * Broken Blade (Buried with Him) * Bone Dice (Given to Jeremiah) * Common Clothes (Buried with Him) * Jaecar's Cloak (Given to Pencil) * Silver Warhammer (Given to Bigbeef) * Evidence on Katya's Parents Murder Case (Given to Katya) * Parting Letters (Given to Those They Were Written For) Character Information Goliath Abilities: *Stone's Endurance *Powerful Build *Mountain Born Soldier Abilities: *Millitary Rank Fighter Abilities: *Fighting Style ** Dueling *Second Wind *Action Surge Champion Abilities: *Improved Critical Relationships Trivia